Yuijiopea
Yuijiopea (you-ee-gee-oh-pea-uh)' '''is a chat room with not many chatters, but have some of the weirdest, yet most friendliest conversations in Kongregate! People who come are dubbed Yuijiopeans, and the chat is often called Yui for short. People come here to drink ginger ale, eat goat cheese, listen to music, watch movies and talk a bit too. It is also a land of strange beats and strange words. Yuijiopea is a really nice chat, but can be dead sometimes and has some trolls, but anyone's welcome! Try inviting your friends to come. We like having random conversations about anything and we play all sorts of games. Our room ID is 36302, so join us today! Unfortunately, this chat room was deleted on November 3, 2014 due to extreme inactivity. Though removed, it lives on in our memories, some of which are documented below. A handful of the regulars who still exist on Kongregate migrated to Gnarly Argle Ska, which is a room moderated by PsichoGhost, a friend of Yuijiopeans who had previously moderated this room as well, though they eventually abandoned GAS as well. Staff Despite Yuijiopea getting visits from many administrators and moderators, these are the ones that visit most often. Since Yui shut down, these are only the moderators from the time right before its closing. cochesepc Although cochesepc never talks, he still comes very often to Yuijiopea! - 'Slightly active (February 24, 2017)' Deceptinerd Deceptinerd was a mod from Entropic Delirium who likes Godzilla and Transformers. He is a nice guy, who is obsessed with speaking in capitals. He became a moderator in Yuijiopea on 6/12/14. Due to his inactivity, he has since lost modship. -'' '''Inactive (Jul. 11, 2014)' MrBoss MrBoss was one of the only moderators that comes to Yuijopea regularly as well as the creator and owner of the room. He refuses to tell us what the name of the room actually means. Though recently, MrBoss told us the name was deprived from Chinese fish, although this has not yet been fully confirmed. He has lost room ownership with the deletion of Yuijiopea, and has also been removed from the moderator position for inactivity. - 'Slightly active (January 2, 2017)' PsichoGhost PsichoGhost is a remarkably friendly user, and he's the proud room owner of The Hive. He is known to give decent advice and be something of a good guy whenever he sees fit, he always seems to know just what to do when things get serious. Or ridiculous. Ya never know, yeah? -''' Active (June 12, 2016)'' Special thanks to WelderKong or Welder as you may know him on Kongregate for editing this wiki page, as well as many others. Thank you. Yuijiopeans Even if you are super awesome, special, and have super powers, please do not add yourself to this list unless you are a regular, come to chat, and are known by the people listed below. Thank you for your time, please come again. '''Member Status Guide * Active '- Refers to those who have been online within the last 7 days of update * Slightly active '- Refers to those who have been online within the last 30 days of update'' * ''Inactive '- Refers to those who have not been online within the last 30 days of update * Banned '- Refers to those who have been officially banned by the administration of Kongregate with no known new account'' * ''Quit '- Refers to those who have stated themselves that they have quit forever * Unknown '- No accurate record of last log-in, due to ban, private profile, etc.'' 1keko1 ' 1keko1 is a very nice guy who owns a puppy named Juno, who he describes to pee a lot. - '''Inactive (February 19, 2017) 3mike231 3mike231 is a guy who likes inviting people into his private room and who enjoys playing Everybody Edits. Nowadays, he has moved on towards other chatroom and becoming less active on Kongregate. - Inactive (February 26, 2017) 91238576 (91238576T153) 91238576 is a great troll who never lost an argument in his life, and he hates Americans. He is banned often and is usually found playing Platform Racing 2. He has many alternative accounts usually of the same name with a different number attached to the end of it. His latest known account is 91238576T153. - Inactive (May 15, 2015) Ariel_ Ariel_ is the leader of the Pinecone Raiders, with an assistant named TheHolyOne59. She is now banned, for unknown reasons. Lack of contact leaves us with no information as to whether or not Ariel has a new account. -'' Banned (February 17, 2014)'' beavis66 Currently in college, beavis66 is a nice guy from New Jersey. - Inactive (Aug. 30, 2012) bijju bijju the Great has fun by being a perpetual devil's advocate and is a daring sky-pirate. He likes aviation, marine creatures, insects, and making fun of people. - Active (February 25, 2017) BloodredKillz BloodredKillz is a fun-loving guy, if not a tad strange. - Inactive (February 18, 2017) bob2cow bob2cow is a user who has a hard time deciding which game to play, though one thing he can decide on is that he thinks that Runescape is a gay game for nerds. - Inactive (January 5, 2017) Buckethead390' ' Buckethead390 is a vertical, flying noob who likes to dance on the sun, get shot up by a shotgun, sleep in water, swim in lava baths, drink poison, turn into a turtle, become an amoeba, and eat pie. - Active (February 7, 2017) Carmen7701/lilbigsist Carmen7701 is a nice girl from Maine. - Active (January 8, 2017) crybaby41 crybaby41 is a kind girl, and the sister of redarrow23. - Inactive (Mar 21, 2014) EmyliaGX/ZackFairGX EmyliaGX likes to play RPG games and loves doing ^^ after every sentence. She is also fluent in French as well as English. She managed to masquerade as a guy for a few years under the name ZackFairGX. - Active (February 2, 2017) D_Stryk' ' D_Stryk is possibly the oldest member of this chatroom, and he enjoys eating goulash, and playing long hours for a badge. He later roamed around Kongregate through different chatrooms, but he's now gone. - Slightly active (February 27, 2017) DaBombs' ' DaBombs is the one guy who likes to smash his monitors and force poor Speedster879 to give him Kong rats. Nonetheless, he's a great guy who enjoys playing the Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe series as well as Platform Racing 2. Also, he achieved moderator status on Platform Racing 2, so kudos to him! - Inactive (June 4, 2016) dadudemon dadudemon uses mom jokes like they are a brand new. Warning: he says perverted things and this is why his gamer name is "Dominasty". Some misunderstand it as trolling but he's just a crazy person that is bored. - Slightly active (February 26, 2017) Determine' ' Determine is a cool gal that is nice to talk to. Very calm, all the time (only when Rizza's around). Rizza felt that Determine's bio needed to be longer so he's adding things. Determine's favorite person is Rizza, and enjoys spending time with Rizza because he (as confirmed in his bio) is awesome at everything. Speed is there too, he's just kinda there, ya know? Together we are the three amigos. - Active (February 20, 2017) EXCALIBER117' ' EXCALIBER117 is a rather shifty guy from Virginia. He is an online dater who tends to get involved in drama and the online ex-boyfriend of xxxrahxxx, kolp142856, and others. He also threatens to commit suicide, though he never has, for those who hurt his feelings. He was involved in constant drama that contributed to Yui's decline. He claimed that he quit on February 14, 2015, but has come back. - Inactive (February 25, 2017) graveyard890 graveyard890 is the person that started this wiki and helped make Yuijiopea alive. He used to love wandering around random chatrooms or hanging out in Uber Universe. He is fun, nosy, and likes to ask many questions. His favorite game used to be Minions. He was also the Pinecone Raider's navigator. - Active (February 27, 2017) hadesgate hadesgate is a nice guy who used to play Realm of the Mad God. - Inactive (June 14, 2016) hydrafighter A fun and mature person, hydrafighter likes to read books. - Inactive (January 19, 2017) IamSpiderman1234' ' IamSpiderman1234 likes to troll and he sometimes takes it a bit far. He has no known account used post-ban, due to lack of contact. - Banned (Unknown) kolp142856 kolp142856 is a girl who is the online ex-girlfriend of EXCALIBER117. He was involved in constant drama that contributed to Yui's decline.- Inactive (Sept 22, 2014) Kyuubi879/nintendo123yahoo Kyuubi879 was originally nintendo123yahoo, and is suicide idiot bomber on Platform Racing 2. He went from Ocean Palace to Yuijiopea. His nickname is also "Sui-kun" from Speedster879 and he calls Speedster879 "Speedy-kun," (HAH weebs) and Determine calls him "Nin" from nintendo123yahoo. Speedster879 was the reference for his second name, Kyuubi879. - Inactive (February 11, 2017) Legionofdoom Legionofdoom is a mature guy who can be quite random too, though he enjoys drawing and is very skilled at it. He visits Yui frome time to time to talk to Speedster879. - Slightly active (February 17, 2017) Lunka Lunka is a random guy who makes random statements randomly. Did I mention he was random? - Active (October 12, 2016) Mageofcats Mageofcats is a random mage of cats who has two different sides and they like to argue much. He enjoys talking to himself, and is easily misunderstood by others. He is possibly the weirdest person you'll meet, and you might not understand what he's saying. - Active (April 12, 2017) MechanoDestructo MechanoDestructo is a friendly and quiet user of Yuijiopea, who always tells Speedster879 that he has Speedsapien blood. - Inactive (Nov. 26, 2014) metalsoldier117 metalsoldier117 is a nice guy who is always idling. -'' Inactive (Sept. 9, 2014)'' NewbloodAR' ' NewbloodAR is the online ex-boyfriend of xxxrahxxx. He was involved in constant drama that contributed to Yui's decline. - Active (February 27, 2017) NinjaMasterDX NinjaMasterDX is a very random guy who loves to chill with his friends, have fun, and play a variety of different epic games. He doesn't enjoy games with good graphics, although his favorite games include Minecraft and Team Fortress 2. - Inactive (Aug. 6, 2013) ninjawarkredder/lol123_lolabc/history30/bacon8362 Originally lol123_lolabc, then history30, and then bacon8362, ninjawarkredder has switched accounts a lot. He is a nice guy who enjoys bacon, war games, and stick figures. - Slightly active (February 24, 2017) OliviaRocks OliviaRocks came from Uber Universe along with her friends, and is overall a very nice person to chat to. - Inactive (February 17, 2017) pantso1/TehPants pantso1 is a person. - Inactive (October 15, 2016) PerfectNoob/KevinLiu PerfectNoob is a funny and mature guy, who is an old friend of Speedster879 and Legionofdoom. He started coming on Yui to visit the former, though the latter was usually inactive. Despite this, he was mostly silent, opting to play games instead. - Active (February 28, 2017) pok_03 pok_03 can be angry at times. He is also a badge-hunter with a good laptop, who plays Runescape and various other games. He has the high score for the most toilet visits on Wasted Youth Part 1. He's inactive and playing other games now, stating that he'll be back for more Runescaping eventually. - Inactive (September 7, 2016) Pontoty Pontoty is a person who carries many personas and has gone through many stages. He can be nice or mean depending on his mood. He likes to chat in Yuijiopea or in The Crunchy chatrooms when he visits Kong, though he has quit to move on to other things. He goes on Acid when he is not on Kong, which is a Platform Racing 2 website. He also believes Ariana Grande is the sexiest person ever and a great singer, which has become rather annoying to hear, though in recent years he has become less obsessed and has moved on to a K-pop and anime obsession. In short, he is now both a koreaboo and a weeaboo; that's two in one! -'' Inactive (February 1, 2017)'' pvviolinist pvviolinist is a dancing milk carton who was almost killed by Speedster879 months ago, but they became friends. He also enjoys playing the violin and chatting with friends. - Inactive (February 25, 2017) redarrow29_4/redarrow29/redarrow29_2/redarrow29_3 redarrow29 is a nice guy who is the brother of crybaby41, but he seems to get banned frequently. - Active (February 24, 2017) Redfin_802 Redfin_802 is a user who enjoys eating donuts. He also gets very angry and frustrated in chat, but friendly once you get to know him. His favorite game used to be Fantasy Online. His profile is now private. -'' Unknown (Unknown)'' RedFury500 RedFury500 loves playing sports, playing board games, and listening to music. His favorite shows include Bleach and Dragon Ball Z. - Inactive (February 22, 2016) RichCaTs/PizzaBombXD/DarkTacoZ/IHaveATaco Originally PizzaBombXD, RichCaTz is a nice guy that goes to Yuijiopea and Purple Haze. He comes to Yuijiopea just to see his friends, but usually likes to troll Yuijiopea. Now, he goes on Steam and is inactive. -'' Active (February 18, 2017)'' rext80 rext80 migrated from Uber Universe to Yuijiopea to find a peaceful chat. He was kicked out of Uber Universe and Eggstraordinary to come home to Yuijopea. LONG LIVE YUINESS! Also, please take note of his bad temper and just try not to piss him off, but other then that he's awesome! He went back to Uber Universe eventually, and is now inactive. -'' Active (January 9, 2017)' rseagnst rseagnst is a fun and helpful guy who came from Uber Universe. He is possibly one of the earliest regulars to have quit Kong, unfortunately. - '''''Inactive (Dec. 20, 2011) Speedster879 Never active like my goodness, sometimes hes just there but then is he really there...? idk hes just one of them people who are never active. Wait hows he in this wiki then, t'is a mystery~ spoonla spoonla is really nice, awesome, lovely, perfect and a joy to be around. Beware, once she is bored she loves partaking in trolling so do not take offense in her jokes, because she is just bored. However, she now takes things to an extreme level with her inappropriate jokes. -'' Inactive (February 20, 2017)'' tcgreen98 tcgreen98 is a laid back dude who loves to make inappropriate jokes. - Inactive (February 12, 2017) TheHolyOne59 TheHolyOne59 is the assistant of the leader, Ariel_, of the Pinecone Raiders. - Inactive (November 8, 2016 TheSuperWaffle TheSuperWaffle is a strange person who, you guessed it, likes waffles. - Inactive (June 21, 2016) TurboTails/benede/battleship203 TurboTails is a guy who used to enjoyed Realm of the Mad God. His account became battleship203 after benede was hacked, and then he later permanently banned battleship203 to replace it with his current account. -'' Active (February 26, 2017)'' XTheXRizzaX XTheXRizzaX is that awesome one noob. His favorite person is Determine, and they always race on Mario Bros on Platform Racing 2 together. And Speedster879 is just there, but together they form the three amigos :) - Active (December 30, 2016) XxC43d34xX' ' XxC43d34xX is a friendly user of Yuijiopea who thinks Speedster879 took his place in the universe as the troll of Yuijiopea. He is a person who does not chat often, but when he does, it is often about muting someone or in an argument. He loves to argue with spoonla, and competition feeds his boredom. He thinks the people of Yuijiopea are as weird or weirder than he is, which is why he keeps on coming back. He stresses when there are too many people or when people don't like him. He also uses Speedster879 as an example of someone you should look out for, much to his annoyance. - Inactive (April 23, 2016) xxMakaylaRox43xx xxMakaylaRox43xx is a cool girl who lives in Pennsylvania. - Inactive (Dec. 25, 2012) xXTobySoccerXx' ' xXTobySoccerXx is a game developer who visits Yuijiopea when he's not busy. He's really friendly and enjoys soccer. His profile is now private. - Unknown (Unknown) xxxrahxxx' ' xxxrahxxx is a nice 19-year-old girl who goes to college. She gets mad easily, apparently. Also, she is the ex-girlfriend of EXCALIBER117 and NewbloodAR. - Inactive (November 13, 2015) zombie4401 zombie4401 loves zombies and shooter games. Mix them together and you get Raze 2, his favorite game. - Inactive (Jan. 15, 2014) Zombiekidz Zombiekidz really likes brains and cakes. - Inactive (Dec. 13, 2014) Last activity update on February 28, 2017 by none other then yours truly, Determine~~ hmm you're welcome. Speedster879 (you should all be more like him) Groups Feel free to add any official groups in here! The Pinecone Raiders The Pinecone Raiders is a group who raids chat rooms with Yuijiopea as their HQ, or den, as stated by TheHolyOne59. It is currently leads by Ariel_ and her assistant, TheHolyOne59. Graveyard890 also is a navigator. Ariel_ herself admitted the word "pinecone" was in the group name because they, as quoted directly, "shove pinecones up people's asses after raiding a chat room". This group is no longer active in Yui. Memorable Quotes Lunka * It should be later so he can go pass out and fall on soft surface, forget today, have crazy visons... have it magicly be tomorrow ..no it is not sleep. Mageofcats * We are one you and I. Shut the hell up. No. I can sing if I want to! *punches myself* OW! I SAID SHUT UP! D; NinjaMasterDX * Kongrats = Kong rats Speedster879 * If you know what sneezing is, sleeping is like the period between when you sneeze and when you stop sneezing, only longer, by like, 7 hours 59 minutes and 55 seconds. * That's not how you summon Yui! You say it like this: "Arise, your majesty! For you are the Holy Chat Room, Yuijiopea!". ** (sidenote: Yui might have died now, but just like Jesus, our Holy Chat Room will come back and get revenge on the people who shut it down) :^) * The bane of the universe has arrived! Ladies and gentlemen, Determine! * I'm a magical two-faced turtle-based unicorn squirrel. You're welcome. Pantso1 * Let's get our game faces on! -_- 91238576 * All animals are equal but some animals are more equal than others, this is the rule of life. * If you read this, the idea of sugar free cotton candy is more intelligent than you. XTheXRizzaX * I just want a sandwich. Memorable Conversations How To Cook an Egg pok_03: imma cook a egg, you eggs are making me hungry pok_03: we already have a pan, its just not washed. Speedster879: Wash it, lol Speedster879: Get soap and scrub... Not that hard... =P pok_03: can you do it for me? Speedster879: Yeah whats your address, Ill ship myself to you Speedster879: Nvm, I'll cook the egg for you... Summoning the Room Owner 3mike231: So when does the room owner come? Determine: mrboss comes sometimes... 3mike231: Hmm 3mike231: We have to summon him. ZackFairGX: lol 3mike231: Find a goat, Deter start a fire. Determine: what... Determine: *starts fire* there lol 3mike231: Now Zack where is that goat? ZackFairGX: -tries the dance again- 3mike231: XD no we need to make a sacrafice metalsoldier117: w-t-f is goin on here ZackFairGX: dunno Determine: lols THE D Determine: hey D D_Stryk: :D Determine: how was your goulash? D_Stryk: Hey D D_Stryk: it was awesome! Determine: lol :D D_Stryk: i polished off the leftovers an hour ago D_Stryk: baked tilapia for tonight Speedster879: Everyone's calling each other 'D' and saying ':D'. Speedster879: ._. D_Stryk: ( ._.) Determine: lol cuz our names start with D Speedster879: And by everyone I mean two people. Determine: not S Speedster879: Uh, well! ⌐.⌐ Determine: i can call u S if u want liefwarrior: You can call me L Speedster879: S stands for what Speedster879: ._. Determine: L hi D_Stryk: Hi L :) liefwarrior: Sup D? Determine: nm, u? liefwarrior: S stands for sick Speedster879: Speed, Speedster, Speedster879, Speedtester, Soeed, Soeedster, Soeedster879, Soeedtester, Ster. D_Stryk: Sexy Speedster879: Hi Y, It rhymes Speedster879: *gets giddy* liefwarrior: Lol, S stands for super. :p Determine: lol yup liefwarrior: Lmao! liefwarrior: Wait, and what does D stand for? Speedster879: Donuts D_Stryk: ಠ_ಠ liefwarrior: Hahah "A Mindless Unstoppable Machine of Destruction" Speedster879: There's this thing I had to kill...'' Determine: looks easy enough Speedster879: 8000 health isnt anything near easy Speedster879: And it makes this little things that grow from him Determine: how much health u got? Speedster879: Which distracts nearby armies. Speedster879: So a path is cleared. Speedster879: Idk Speedster879: Just a couple of advanced towers. Speedster879: 2 rangers hideout 4 arcane wizards 5 Holy orders. Speedster879: Basically every shot it takes gives it 1/10 of a pixel of a health off. Speedster879: And with the Holy Order knights distracted by invading spawns, it takes a heck of a long time. Speedster879: So does it still sound easy. >.> Determine: yeah Determine: u just take the shoe and step on it.. yeah Speedster879: Yes a giant Holy shoe appears out of no where and stomps it. Determine: yes, if u believe hard enough it will happen speed.. Speedster879: Next thing you know a giant hand steals you and takes you to a place where they sell fish at a gift shop and you escape on David Hasselhoff to get back to your workplace where your boss is about to be fried by the King of the Seas. Speedster879: v.v NinjaMasterDX: ... Determine: lol true What Do Cats and Ninjas Have in Common? ''Background information: Determine's name is supposedly Sally. Kyuubi879: Sally is my cat's name.. Speedster879: Yes Deter is your cat. Congratz!! Kyuubi879: really? Determine: no im not mageofcats... :P Speedster879: She's your keyboard cats. pvviolinist: xD Speedster879: Cat* Kyuubi879: =o Deter has been sitting on my bed THIS WHOLE TIME Pvviolinist: can I be your talking dog? Speedster879: That sounds weird Suicide. Determine: that sounds wrong nin Kyuubi879: and sleeping on my daddy Determine: ninjad.. Kyuubi879: ._. Speedster879: Ninja'd Speedster879: Ninja'd about being ninja'd Determine: ninjad your ninja Determine: wow lol. Answer to the title: Absolutely nothing. Mage the Visionary Mageofcats: Yes, I can hear your groaning. Mageofcats: Your bemoaning of your cruel, heartless fate. Mageofcats: I'm sorry, but not sorry. Mageofcats: Sorry. Mageofcats: XD Matlica32: wait what im so lost in this chat... Mageofcats: I know. Mageofcats: Aren't we all lost? Mageofcats: XD shadow_chaos: ya me too...... Mageofcats: I feel like a visionary. XD Determine: im lost also Mageofcats: Booya Speedster879: If you're not lost in Yui, you're not human. Determine: agreed. Mageofcats: Anyways, Matlica32: okay Confucius Mageofcats: What? Mageofcats: You agreed to yourself. Mageofcats: Det, you are going insane, I think. Determine wow... Mageofcats: I'll save you! Mageofcats: *Slaps* Mageofcats: *Rather hard* Matlica32: no im insane... Mageofcats: *With large black claws* Matlica32: everyone knows that Mageofcats: :> Determine: whatever, your so weird. Matlica32: ?.? Mageofcats: ... Determine idunno Mongooses and Snakes at Sundown dadudemon:No, Speed, you just said random stuff. Najitorius:the mongoose winks slowly at the one eyed snake at sundown Speedster879:^ Determine:lol Determine:wiki that!! And so it was "wikied," is that even a real word? Hobos Be Like XxC43d34xX: where do i live? Determine:c4 u live in cali XxC43d34xX:oh yeah ... behind walmart =_= XxC43d34xX:in a box .... a decked out box Fast Food Royalty! (And Rizza) pantso1:Speed is my Queen Speedster879:Mhm Determine:lol.. Speedster879:I'm his Dairy Queen Speedster879:And he's my Burger King. pantso1:yeahh Kyuubi879:lol Speedster879:Know what I'm saying? Determine:haha lol XTheXRizzaX: I prefer Big Macs from McDonalds. Determine: lol pantso1:... Hot Coffee Background information: Redfury500 is male. RedFury500:Aww Tbrat:hello Tbrat:hello? RedFury500:Hello RedFury500:Welcome To Yuji RedFury500:How May I Help You? RedFury500:You There? Tbrat:latte please RedFury500:Aww Yes Latte RedFury500:That Would Be $4.00 Tbrat:yep Tbrat:extra foam RedFury500:Heres Your Extra Form Latte Sir RedFury500:I Hope You Like It *winks* Tbrat:$$$$ Tbrat:theres 4 dollars RedFury500:Thank You RedFury500:Hows The Latte? Tbrat:taste like coffee and lollipops! Tbrat:so its good RedFury500:Aww As Sweet As You RedFury500:lol Tbrat:thnx Tbrat:have u played backyard monsters? RedFury500:Yes RedFury500:Fun Game Tbrat:what lvl are u? RedFury500:I Forgot.. RedFury500:Are You A Boy Or A Girl? Tbrat:im a lvl 33 1/2 Tbrat:boy RedFury500:oh RedFury500:I Am A Girl RedFury500:Tell From My Profile Picture RedFury500:I Meant Profile lol Tbrat:i already friended u RedFury500:Oh Thanks Tbrat:so i know Tbrat:no probs RedFury500:How Old Are You? Tbrat:20 RedFury500:Oh I Am 18 Tbrat:ninjas RedFury500:Have To Go Come On Often RedFury500:Bye Tbrat Tbrat:bye Tbrat:get on tomorrow at 5:00 And this my friends, is why you do not participate in online dating. Not true. This is a mere lie. Online dating is extremely recommended. Spoon's Candy spoonla: starburst spoonla: kit kat spoonla: skittles spoonla: sour patch kids spoonla: nerds MGS_ASSASSIN: sourpower spoonla: gummy worms MGS_ASSASSIN: gummy bears spoonla: peachi-os MGS_ASSASSIN: snickers spoonla: trix MGS_ASSASSIN: now and later Kyuubi879: level 10 e.e spoonla: three musketeers MGS_ASSASSIN: candy canes spoonla: mike and ike MGS_ASSASSIN: reeses peanut butter cup spoonla: snow caps MGS_ASSASSIN: jawbreakers spoonla: licorice MGS_ASSASSIN: jolly ranchers spoonla: gumdrops MGS_ASSASSIN: M and Ms spoonla: leamon heads MGS_ASSASSIN: lolipop spoonla: almond joy MGS_ASSASSIN: rice krispies bars Kyuubi879: Ah... I see why deter loves this game so much. Kyuubi879: :P spoonla: laffy taffy MGS_ASSASSIN: sugar dadddy spoonla: thin mints MGS_ASSASSIN: mr. goodbar spoonla: york patty MGS_ASSASSIN: mulk duds MGS_ASSASSIN: milk spoonla: whoopers MGS_ASSASSIN: payday spoonla: moon pies MGS_ASSASSIN: cotton candy spoonla: butter finger MGS_ASSASSIN: swedish fish spoonla: life savers MGS_ASSASSIN: tootsie rolls spoonla: tootsie pops MGS_ASSASSIN: twix spoonla: milky way MGS_ASSASSIN: twizzlers spoonla: baby ruth MGS_ASSASSIN: hershey's kiss spoonla: crunch MGS_ASSASSIN: caramel bar spoonla: krackle MGS_ASSASSIN: snap spoonla: candy corn MGS_ASSASSIN: airheads pvviolinist: Allo MGS_ASSASSIN: tic tac spoonla: mentos pvviolinist: ello :P MGS_ASSASSIN: trident gum pvviolinist: ? spoonla: boo, that's not candy MGS_ASSASSIN: lol. I lose spoonla: woo! victory is mine pvviolinist: ? pvviolinist: DAFUQ?! Never mess with spoon or spoon's candy! Bijju's Funeral bijju: we need medical attention for the chat bijju: >.> bijju: Can you feel it dying Speedster879: no Speedster879: elaborate bijju: >.> bijju: The chat coughed into its sleeve, falling back into my arms. It was a thin, emaciated thing, thin and weak. Its chest heaved as it struggled to draw breath and blood oozed slowly from the corners of its lips. Its eyes were bruised black from… bijju: exhaustion, for it was kept awake all night because of the pain it felt. I knew it was dying. It knew it was dying, but it accepted the fact. It gripped my hand weakly, bijju: whispering "don't...forget...me". Speedster879: and then it exploded Speedster879: rather painfully if i must add bijju: "Let go, bijju, it's gone" said determine bijju: Speed shook his head sorrowfully, as if he drew every laborious and agonizing breath alongside the chat. bijju: I closed the chat's eyes and wrapped it in its shawl, careful not to let my tears fall on the body. bijju: days later.... Determine: still dead.. bijju: the funeral attendance was sparse; only a few of us could make it - others just didn't care. Speedster879: rest in piece bijju: We stood under the black umbrellas in silence, watching the grave, half-expecting the chat to rise once again. bijju: Soon I was alone in front of the Chat's grave, listening to the mourning-dove cry out in the rain. Speedster879: you'd rather not graveyard890: Ok :( bijju: I was lost in the glorious memory, in the time when Yuiji had 200 non-speaking members, when Sonny 2 was still the best game on Kong and there were festivities every day. bijju: Staring at the dirt, I realized that Yuiji was in a better place now. Deceptinerd: And then the chat exploded from the ground and began to attack all those it use to love, because we had enough money for the sequel. bijju: "you didn't forget me!" it cried. I nodded, smiling a bit myself. "no, we're wiki-ing you, yuiji"/ bijju: "You'll be forever preserved on the ever-shifting landscape of the internet as a monument." bijju: Amen / whatever kind of confirmation word. bijju: oh god this is redundant now that i look at it Speedster879: are you done bijju: thin twice. bijju: >.> you SAID to elaborate. Speedster879: i didn't mean like that lol This is a warning to not let chat die when bijju's on, he gets really emotional about it.. '' Random Stuff Want to be part of the fun? Want to be in the memorable convos or be a Yuijiopean? Then come and get lost! Drink some ginger ale, eat some goat cheese, and meet some interesting people. Say something funny, be different, come often, and you'll be on here! '''' This wiki page has been managed and edited by two of the most awesomous fishes in the waterfall, give it up for soeedster879 aka james aka the kid who likes blue, and Determine aka the bane of the universe aka Sally (nin's cat) Aka a yellow mellow jello. Pce out! Category:Deleted chat rooms